Pokemon Story Dump
by Mosspath from WindClan
Summary: Some Abandoned Stories of Pokemon. If you request it, the story is yours to finish, just make sure you credit me for the beginning and whatnot. LATEST CHAPTER: Jaylen's Pokemon Journey: Region: Johto


"Jaylen! Are you almost ready?" Jaylen opened her green eyes as she heard her mother yelling.

"Don't forget, today you start your Pokemon journey!" That's right! Jaylen started her Pokemon journey today! To officially start her journey, Jaylen had to go to Professor Elm's lab and choose among Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Totodile for her starting Pokemon.

"If you're not ready in ten minutes and out the door, I'm not letting you go until next week!" Jaylen's mother warned her. Jaylen hurriedly put on her green skort, white shirt, and matching boot. She only had a few seconds to brush her blond hair before pulling it up in a bun. When Jaylen arrived at the kitchen table her mother and sisters Hayley and Kayley were there. Jaylen's mother was watering Hayley's Roserade, while Kayley's Dratini bounced around the house.

"Kayley!" cried Jaylen's exhausted mother. "Please stop your Dratini it's-oh dear, Roserade, please don't use your Razor Leaf on me, I'm watering you." Kayley, who was brushing her red hair, unenthusiastically said,

"Oh, bad Dratini." ignoring Kayley, Hayley whined,

"Mother, don't over water Roserade!" She wants only two gallons for each meal, you know."

"Oh precious, I'm sure I already-" Jaylen's poor mother was interrupted as Bayley burst into the house.

"Oh, Mom!" She cried, waving her silky brown hair everywhere.

"My poor, sweet, Clefairy is exhausted!"

"I'm sorry darling, but I'm a bit busy, couldn't you just have it use Healing Wish?" Bayley stuck out her lower lip and pouted.

"Mom!" She whimpered. "My Clefairy doesn't know that move yet!" As Jaylen's mother soothed Clefairy, Jaylen poured herself a glass of Grepa Juice, and began nibbling on a muffin. She grazed her eyes over the morning paper, but found nothing interesting; only an article about Gible.

"Move, twerp!" Kayley said, as she shoved past Jaylen and grabbed her Pokeballs containg: Munchlax, Azurill, Smoochum, Mime Jr. and Wartortle.

"Dratini, return!" Kayley called back her Pokemon into the red-and-white Pokeball.

"You too, Roserade!" Hayley commanded. Then, she picked up her own Pokeballs, which had Cherubi, Wooper, Bayleef, Ambipom and Horsea.

"We're off to the contest hall!" Bayley announced as she recalled her Clefairy, and followed her sisters out the door.

"Mom," Jaylen asked as her sisters left. Her mother was picking up some flowers that had dropped from Roserade's bouquet.

"Yes, Jaylen?"

"Will you be there when I get my first Pokemon?"

"Well...I'm already busy, so no, but anyway goodluckbyedon'tforget-towriteandallthatsoseeya!" Jaylen's mother said all in a rush, shovering her daughter outside. Jaylen sighed, trudging to the house next door.

"Bee, bee, bee!" A voice stopped her, and Jaylen felt the air get knocked out of her as a yellow Pokemon ran into her.

"Elekid! Where are you? Ele-oh no!" A boy called. The weight that was Elekid was suddenly removed.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked. He had dark sking, and a mop of black hair. The hoodie he wore was navy blue, contrasting strongly with the bright yellow shorts on his bottom.

"No!" Jaylen snapped. "Your Elekid or whatever it was could have killed me!"

"Little Elekid?" The boy asked sarcastically.

"Bee, bee?" Elekid repeated innocently.

"You should keep that thing in a Pokeball!" Jaylen scolded, walking away. "Pokemon don't belong outside!" She soon found her way to Professor Elm's lab.

"Ah, there you are." He said, in a soft, quiet voice. "Okay, here are your choices for a partner." Pokeballs opened and the sweet-smelling Chikorita, the vicious Totodile and the shy Cyndaquil popped out.

"Not that one! My sister has that one!" Jaylen exclaimed, pointing at Chikorita. The green Pokemon began to cry, the leaf on its head quivering.

"There, there." An assistant comforted Chikorita, then gave an enraged glare at Jaylen.

"There was no need to yell that!" She chided. Jaylen flet her face darken to red.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that...really." She apologized. Chikorita stopped crying and was returned to the Pokeball.

"How about Totodile?" Elm suggested.

"He's scary." Jaylen stared at the huge teeth while Totodile blinked its huge eyes at her.

"Well, then what about Cyndaquil?"

What does Cyndaquil do?" Jaylen asked, looking at the tiny Pokemon. It didn't really look like it could do anything. Jaylen had thought it might be a fire-type since Chikorita was a grass-type and Totodile was a water-type. "Where's its flame?"

"On it's back." The assistant replied, picking up the blue-and-yellow Pokemon.

"Cynda!" A huge flame shot out of Cyndaquil's back.

"I guess I'm choosing Cyndaquil, then." Jaylen decided.


End file.
